An Unforgettable Evening
by LisaE-Fan
Summary: Don & Jo are in a relationship & decide to get adventurous. Mac spends an evening with them.


Don and Jo had been dating for 6 months and were somewhat adventurous in the bedroom. One night Don asked Jo if she had ever thought of having a threesome. Jo looked at Don surprised. "Why do you ask that?" Jo asked.

Don hesitated, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I think it would be really hot and I'd like to do it if you're up for it."

Jo looked at him then replied, "It depends on who you had in mind for the third person."

"Well I was thinking we could ask Mac," Don replied.

Jo choked on the tea she had been drinking. "Don …. seriously? Do you think Mac would ever agree to that?"

"I don't know," Don replied, "would you be agreeable if Mac was willing?"

Jo started to say yes but then thought for a minute and said, "Wait a minute, what do you mean? You're not suggesting you and Mac …..?"

"No, no, no!" Don clarified. "I'm suggesting Mac and I both are with you."

Jo looked at him, "Would you really be okay seeing another man have sex with me?"

"Not usually, but if we were having a threesome I think it would be hot for me to watch and then do you myself. Maybe we'll even have sex with you at the same time."

Jo was getting turned on just listening to him. "I'll do it. When are you going to ask him?"

Don thought about it. "Maybe we can ask him out for drinks after work Friday night, just us without the team. We could talk to him then."

Jo agreed.

* * *

Friday finally arrived and Jo was getting nervous. She kept thinking there's no way Mac is going to agree to this. At around 2:00 Don walked into Jo's office and told her Mac had agreed to go out for a drink with just the two of them.

At the end of the day they headed out with Mac and went to a bar. They got a booth near the back where they could have some privacy and talk. After a few drinks Don looked at Mac and said, "You're probably wondering why we brought you here."

Mac smiled and replied, "Well yeah the thought had crossed my mind."

Don hesitated for a minute then said, "You know Jo and I have been in a relationship for the past 6 months."

"Yes," Mac replied.

Don hesitated again then said quickly, "Jo and I would like to have a threesome with you."

"Excuse me?" Mac replied. "What exactly do you mean by threesome?"

Don was quick to explain that he strictly meant that Mac and Don would both have sex with Jo, not with each other.

Mac seemed relieved. "Are you serious? Have you two talked this over?"

Don and Jo both nodded and Jo responded, "We both want this Mac."

Mac downed the rest of his beer then said, "If you're both sure that's what you want then I'll do it, on the condition that this stays between the three of us and never gets back to the team."

Don and Jo both nodded in agreement and said absolutely, it would stay between the three of them.

They decided to go to Jo's place since Ellie was out of town visiting her grandmother for a week. Once they got there Jo got them each a beer and they went to the living room and sat and talked a little bit to relax a little more. They were all a little nervous and unsure of what to do now.

Once Mac seemed more relaxed Jo stood and took his and Don's hands and led them to the bedroom. She stood between them and stripped for them, leaving only her bra and thong on. She turned to Don and kissed him and removed his shirt. Then she turned to Mac and did the same. Mac seemed to relax a little more and get more into it. After removing his shirt Jo unfastened his belt and removed his pants, leaving him wearing only his boxers. She then turned to Don and did the same. Jo crawled onto the bed and looked back at them motioning for them to follow. They both crawled onto the bed on either side of her and she kissed them both and they began to kiss her and suck her neck and move their hands over her body. Mac unhooked her bra and tossed it aside then began to kiss and fondle her breasts, while Don kissed his way down her stomach and removed her thong and began to kiss her between her legs. Jo gasped and let out a moan. Mac continued to kiss and fondle her breasts and kiss her neck and caress her body while Don proceeded to go down on her. She felt Don't tongue run completely over her and then concentrate more on her clit while he slid two fingers into her and pumped them in and out, rubbing her g-spot. Jo felt her orgasm building and couldn't hold back anymore so she let go and came, contracting around Don's fingers as her orgasm overtook her. Don moved back up her body to kiss her and he removed his boxers, which had become uncomfortably tight. Jo reached over to Mac, motioning for him to remove his boxers so he did.

Don moved up to the headboard and sat behind Jo so that Jo would lean back against him while Mac took her. Jo looked at Mac, "I want you to take me first while Don holds me." She reached over to the nightstand and opened a box of condoms and gave him one. Mac rolled the condom onto his erection then softly caressed Jo's body and slid a finger into her to make sure she was ready. Jo was so wet and tight, he thought. Mac placed himself at her entrance then looked at both her and Don for any signs that they had changed their mind. He didn't see any so he slowly slid himself into her. Jo moaned. Don got harder from watching that. After a few minutes Mac began to increase his pace, getting a rhythm going. Jo moaned and rubbed her hands over his chest. Don reached for Jo's hands and pulled them back and restrained her. This turned Jo on even more so she began moaning louder as Mac pumped into her and she tugged against Don's hold and he kept her restrained. Mac began to move faster and harder into her. Jo moaned more. Don saw that she was close and moved his hands down over her breasts and tweaked her nipples before sliding a hand down to her core and rubbing her clit as Mac continued to pound into her. Jo's orgasm hit her hard and she moaned out and tried to touch Mac but Don was holding her hands back so she held onto Don. Mac came right after Jo with a loud moan of his own. He rolled off of Jo and lay beside, her catching his breath.

Don didn't give Jo the chance to catch her breath, he moved from behind her and was between her legs and inside of her before she knew what happened. He was so turned on he had to have her. He fucked her fast and hard, moving his hands all over her. Jo wrapped her legs around his waist and he took one of her legs and moved it over his shoulder. She moaned out as she felt him slide so deep inside of her. He kept pounding her until she came, crying out his name and squeezing him inside of her. He came right after her and moaned out that he loved her right as he came. He rolled off of her onto the other side of her and all three of them took a little while to catch their breath.

After they had a chance to recuperate, Don rolled onto his side and looked at Jo then told her, "We want to both take you at the same time."

Jo thought about it for a minute. She wasn't sure if they would fit. They were both big men. She was willing to try. She trusted Don and knew that they would stop if it hurt too much. After a few minutes she smiled at him and said, "That could be fun."

Don and Mac smiled at her then rolled over and started kissing her and caressing her body. Mac kissed her breast and moved a hand slowly down her body and slid a finger into her. Don sucked her neck and massaged her breasts and gently pinched her nipples. Jo moaned. Mac added another finger and kept fingering Jo. Don moved his hands down her body and circled his finger around her clit. They brought Jo to the edge and then stopped. Don told Mac to roll onto his back and told Jo to straddle Mac. They did. Don said, "Let me get started then you enter after I'm in." Mac nodded.

Don reached over and got the lube out of the nightstand, put some on his fingers and slid them into Jo's ass. He worked his fingers in and out of Jo's ass to get her ready, then added a third finger to stretch her out. He put more lube on his hand then stroked his dick, getting it lubricated. He placed himself right at the entrance of Jo's ass and slowly began to enter her. Jo moaned. He worked himself into her slowly then began to move in and out of her until he was completely inside of her. Don looked at Mac and asked, "Are you ready?"

Mac nodded and said, "oh yeah." He placed himself at Jo's entrance and put his hands on her hips and slowly lowered her down onto him. When he started sliding into her all three of them moaned. He continued to slowly slide into her until he was completely inside of her. Don gently pushed her forward so that she was lying on Mac. Mac and Don held Jo still and they got a rhythm going. One would move out as the other was moving in. It felt so good Jo thought she was going to explode. Mac and Don were both struggling not to cum too fast. It was intense and she was so tight. They could feel each other moving through her thin skin. They kept moving until finally Jo couldn't hold it in anymore and came hard, her muscles contracting and squeezing them inside of her as her orgasm rolled through her. Her orgasm triggered both Don's and Mac's and they both came in her, screaming out her name. Jo collapsed down onto Mac's chest and lay there panting until Don pulled out of her and she moved off of Mac, lying between them.

The three of them lay there catching their breath then fell asleep. After a few hours Mac woke up then quietly got up and got dressed. He left Don and Jo sleeping and went home. He couldn't believe how his evening had ended.


End file.
